Sister War
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty and Kathy both fight over Dudley, but what happens after Kathy cheats?
1. She's Back

It's a nice wonderful day. Today is a sunday morning. Some people were at work, and other were not.

Today Kitty Katswell and her mother were picking up Kitty's older sister, Kathy. She's been in jail for about 9 months. She can do some bad thing to you, if you don't watch out. Anyways let's go check on them.

They were on their way home from the jail. Kathy was happy to be out of jail, but she was still wearing her jail clothes. They grew on her alot. Anyways, Kitty had to go to tuff. Her mom wanted Kitty to take Kathy, since she hadnt been out in a while. Kitty didnt like the idea, but she had to anyways.

"So, when we get to tuff, don't touch anything." Kitty said driving.

"Why? I'm not gonna kill anyone...again."

"Just stay with me, and if you do anything, I'll..."

"Pay, I know." Kathy said cutting Kitty off.

They got to tuff and got out. Kathy changed her clothes, cause she knew Dudley would be there. She also knew that Dudley and Kitty were getting close, they night even become boyfriend and girlfriend soon.

Kitty clocked in and went to her desk. Kathy saw on her desk, and tryed to look for Dudley. Just then Dudley walked passed and Kathy called his name.

"Oh, hey Kathy." Dudley said with Kitty looking up at him.

"Hey Dudley. How are you?" Kathy asked getting up.

"Good. I thought you left the city."

"Nope, I was waiting for you." Kathy said getting close to Dudley.

"What did I say." Kitty said pulling her away from Dudley.

"Don't touch anything. But he's a person." Kathy said.

Before they could answer, the Chief wanted to talk to Dudley and Kitty. Kathy had to wait outside of the door. She got up, and grabbed a blaster. She played with it. THen the office door opened, and Kathy shot Kitty down. Dudley helped her up.

"You ok Kitty?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Better be careful, Kitty." Kathy said holding the blaster.

Kitty grabbed the blaster from her and put it back. Dudley followed Kitty to her desk. Kathy watched them as they talk, but she couldnt hear them.

"So, Kitty...I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Dudley asked scared.

"Sure. I would love that."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sounds good."

Dudley left and Kitty could tell he was happy. Just then Kathy pulled him to the side.

"How's life, Dudley?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Umm, it's good."

"How's Kitty?"

"She's good too."

"I can tell you guys are close."

"We're just friends."

Kathy wrapped her legs around his waist. Dudley held her up, not knowing what to do. Just then Keswick walked by them, and passed out.

"Um, Kathy? Shouldnt you be with Kitty?"

"She wont know, won't kill her, right?"

"Hmm, I guess?"

Kathy let go, and walked away. Dudley went to his desk and thought for a while.

Soon, the day was done. Everyone went home. Dudley, Kitty and Kathy all left together. Dudley couldnt wait till tonight with Kitty. Kathy stayed home with their mom, while Kitty went to her apartment to get ready.


	2. Becoming

It's around 7pm. Dudley and Kitty were out together. They went to doc, and watched the ocean and they wonderful sky. They talked and laughed. Kitty really liked Dudley, and Dudley really liked Kitty.

"Kitty? I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Will...Will you go out with me?" Dudley asked really shy.

Before Kitty could answer, Kathy scared them. Kitty knew she would ruin the moment.

"Kathy, what are you doing here!?" Kitty said mad.

"Don't get so mad. Mom wants you back home."

"She could have just called."

"She...lost her phone." Kathy lied.

"Ok, fine."

Kathy pulled Kitty by the arm. She told Kathy to wait in the parking lot, while she said goodbye to Dudley.

"Yes, Dudley. I would love to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yea. But right now I got to go."

Kitty kissed him goodnight. Dudley watched as she walked away. His tail was wagging really fast, and he thought about Kitty all night.

Soon it was morning. Kitty got up and left for work. Her sister was already at tuff, talking to Dudley. Only, she did something to him. When ever Kitty walked by him, he wouldnt say hi, and anything.

"So, Dudley. How you feel?" Kathy asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"I don't know.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out later today." Dudley said shy.

"Yes! I would love that!"

Kitty could hear her sister screaming, so she went over to them.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said with a wave.

"Hey Dudley. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to know." Kathy said pulling Dudley closer to him.

"You know we're dating right?" Kitty said pulling his other arm.

"Girls, girls, no need to fight." Dudley said loving this though.

"He's mine!" Kitty yelled.

"No! He's mine!" Kathy yelled back.

THey fought over Dudley, until he made them stop. Dudley was back to himself, forgetting what happened in last 10 mintues. THey all got back to work.


	3. A Battle

It's around 6:00pm. Everyone was getting ready to go home. Dudley and Kathy were talking, when Kathy pulled out a treat for him. Kitty saw them talking, and watched them behind a corner and tryed to listen to them talking.

"You want this bone don't you, Dudley?"

"Y-yes! I want!" Dudley said drooling a little.

"Fetch!" Kathy threw it, and Dudley chased after it. After Dudley ate it, he went back to Kathy and kissed her. Kitty saw this, and went over them with tears in her eyes.

"How could you Dudley!?" Kitty yelled.

"Kitty! I...I didnt mean..."

"Dudley wants me, not you." Kathy said pulling him close to her.

"Kathy, I love Kitty."

Dudley walked over to Kitty, and hugged her tight. They soon left and talked on the way home. Dudley and Kitty kissed each other goodnight, and went to bed thinking of each other.

Morning came by. Dudley called Kitty and she answered it. They talked for a while, and then hung up. Soon they were at work. Kathy wasnt at tuff this morning, which Kitty was happy she wasnt here.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hey, Dudley."

"Sorry about Kathy..." Dudley said rubbing his neck.

"Oh it's fine. I can't stay up mad at you."

"I won't do it again. Ever!"

"Which one kiss or sex?"

"Haha good one."

They laughed and went back to work. Soon they had to go beat up Bird Brain and men. Soon the day was done and everyone went home. Dudley went over to Kitty's apartment for dinner. Soon, they ate dinner, and sat on the couch watching t.v

"This was nice, Kitty. Thanks."

"Yourwelcome."

They both looked at each other, and leaned closer to each other. Soon their lips locked and they kissed each other. Dudley pulled Kitty onto his lap. Dudley rubbed her sides, but then Kitty broke the kiss.

"Dudley..."

"Sorry, I couldnt help it."

"It's fine, but I want to wait till I get married." (Be save people!)

"Yea, THat's what I'm gonna do to."

They kissed each other and Kitty got off of Dudley. Soon he left with a smile on his face.


	4. Cheater

Morning came by fast. Kitty got up and yawned. She got some milk and got dressed for work. Once she was at work, she saw Kathy in Keswick's lab!

"Kathy! What are you doing?" Kitty said walking up to her.

"I was just...it's none if your bussiness!"

"Yes it is! I work here, and you don't."

Kitty looked at Kathy's hand and she was holding a glass bottle with some liquid in it. Kitty reached for it, but Kathy pulled it closer to her. It was a deep blue color.

"Give it to me!" Kitty said grabbed it.

"No! It's mine!" Kathy said pulling it from her.

"Some one is going to get hurt!"

They fought over it like it was a ball of yarn. Just then Dudley saw them fighting over something. He didnt know what to do.

"You're gonna break it!" Kitty said.

"Then let go!"

Kitty lost her grip and so didnt Kathy. It flew behind them, which hit Dudley in the head. He got knocked out from the glass. Kitty and Kathy ran over to him, to make sure he was ok. Soon, he woke up after being out for about 4 mintues.

"Whoa...What happened?" Dudley said rubbing his head.

"Dudley. Are you ok?" Kitty said helping him up.

"Why are you touching me?"

"I was helping you up."

"Thanks."

"Do you rember anything?" Kathy said.

When Dudley looked at Kathy, his heart lit up. His tail began to wag. He took her paw and kissed it. Kitty knew something was up. She went to her desk, and thought of ways to get Dudley back.

"What's your name?" Dudley said.

"I'm Kathy. Kitty's older sister."

"You're so pretty."

"Thanks."

They walked and talked until Dudley got to his desk.

"Wait, Kathy." Dudley said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes!"

THey kissed each other, and Kathy left. Kitty rolled her eyes at that sight. When the day was done, Dudley followed Kathy home, but she didnt know. When she got in the shower, Dudley was sitting on the sink waiting for her to get out. Once she out she saw Dudley.

"Dudley! What are you doing!?" Kathy said putting a towle around her.

"I'm waiting for you."

"It's a bathroom! Only 1 person in here."

"Alright, I'll wait outside."

Dudley waited outside on her bed. Kathy came out later, and saw Dudley was still waiting for her.

"Um, Dudley?"

"What?"

"Shouldnt you be in your own bed?"

"Nope. Need anything."

"I need some space."

Kathy got dressed and walked down stairs. Dudley was close behind her. They both sat on the couch and watched some t.v.

"Hey Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you get me some water?"

"Anything for you."

Dudley got her some water. Soon, it was bed time. Dudley went home and couldnt stop thinking about Kathy. Kitty however, couldnt stop thinking about Dudley.


	5. Sister

It's morning now. Kitty didnt want to go to work, since of Dudley and Kathy. But she has to get up. She limped out of bed and got dressed. She drove to tuff and sighed when she saw the sight of the building. Kathy however, was just getting up. She felt something wrapped around her body. It was Dudley.

"Dudley!?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Kathy."

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"What? I'm in my..."

Dudley looked around the room. He wasnt in his own house. He kissed her, and left for tuff. Kathy knew something was up. When she got to tuff, Dudley followed her everywhere she went. Even the bathroom. But the other girls locked the door.

"So, Kathy? How's your day going?"

"Fine..." She said mad.

"You should mad."

"Dudley. You need to work."

"Why? I just want to spend time with you."

He hugged her and kissed her at the same time. Kitty watched from her desk. Kathy pushed him and fixed her hair.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

Dudley grin, and did an evil smile. Kitty was over to them with a smile.

"Hey, guys. Anything going on?" Kitty said walking up to them.

"Yes! Dudley wont leave me alone."

"I'm not the one dating." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"What? What!" Dudley said.

"Don't you love her? And not me."

"No! I was just playing."

Kitty looked at him. Kathy gapsed at what he just said. Dudley grabbed Kitty's hands and held them.

"I'll always love you, Kitty." Dudley said.

"I love you too, Dudley."

They kissed each other, and Kathy pushed Kitty down. They began to fight over Dudley.

"He loves me!" Kitty said.

"No! He's love me!" Kathy said.

They stopped after a few mintues went by. Dudley grabbed Kitty and she was breathing hard.

"Kitty, stop. I don't love her."

Before Kitty could answer, her lips were lock on his. The kissed until they saw Kathy get up. She walked out of the building groning to herself.

"I'll get you next to them." Kathy said to herself.


End file.
